All Alone, The Youngest Avenger
by PerlaB4
Summary: Tony Stark is the youngest Avenger, he doesn't feel like he fits in. He can come across as immature and rude. To put him in his place, Loki reminds Tony just how weak he is without his suit. The Avengers remind him he is not alone. Movie Vers! AU! IN NEED OF SLIGHT CHANGES AND EDITING! WARNING SLASH WHEN LOKI SHOWS UP!


**A/N: Ok a couple of things to say before you read this fic. This idea randomly came up in my head because i was searching up a couple of things and it actually turned out the actor who plays ironman in the Avengers is the oldest. So this is my image of what he would be like if he were the youngest. He might be a little different to the Tony you all know so i guess you could say that hes OOC. Idk depends how you look at it. Infact he might not be the only one OOC so be warned. Sorry to you Thor fans and black widow fans but they don't get that much scenes in this. Including Bruce. This is a one shot i wrote for my readers on 'The God of Mischief' because i took so long to update that story. I thought it would be good to take a break from it as well. Oh and yes this is about 15 pages long O_O (took me three days to write)**

**Its now past 1am and i am tired as hell, i probably have more to say but i forgot. Just one more thing though, I am going to rate this T but the part where Loki and Tony bumps into each other becomes slightly M rating because i guess you can say it gets a bit sexual but i don't go into too much detail so i think you lot should be alright because i suck at writing those types of things anyway. This hasn't been edited properly either so there might be a few errors. Also this is a BoyxBoy fic. I wrote this before the Avengers came out.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The youngest Avenger**

The weak men know the value of strength, the value of power but what about the young men?

Tony Stark, aka ironman was apparently not qualified for The Avengers initiative and yet here he was. Apart of the Avengers, why? Because SHIELD were a bunch of wieners, annoying prats, dumbasses who thought they could just throw insults at THE TONY STARK and expect to get away with it and expect for him to just deal with it. Plus they were desperate and they were going to need all of the help they could get. Ugh, Tony had no idea why he fucking accepted to join in the first place! SHIELD were basically saying "Yeah we think you're an arrogant prick that doesn't know his place but we kind of need your amazing brain and tech if we want to make it through the next generation."

**ARE YOU KDDING ME!**

In grave frustration Tony walked to the kitchen cupboard, grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a cup. Dropping in a couple of ice cubes he had taken from the freezer.

And if you thought that was bad it gets worse. Tony was the youngest of the Avengers, and as much as Tony didn't want to admit it. SHIELD was probably right. Even to the public Ironman came across as immature and self-obsessed at times. But seriously, who wouldn't? Ironman was a hero; he had achieved world peace in just a couple of months! Which was something the world itself struggled with for a couple of decades, but come on, a team full of superheroes working together? A big 'X' might as well be stamped on Tony's entire face and SHIELD's fucking brains. There was no way this plan could work, especially since the first time the Avengers met they were trying to beat the living shit out of each other.

Tony sighed, that wasn't the worst part though, after everyone officially met they all seemed to have gotten along and put the past behind them. Everyone except Tony, he just didn't fit in with the team. Honestly Tony expected the Hulk to be the outsider after all the shit he's been put through. Oh how wrong he was, actually Bruce ended up being many things, confident, meek, awkward, graceful, funny and sad. Yet he was doing better than himself. It just didn't work! Ironman worked alone, he found himself doing the right things alone. He didn't need any help. Heck whatever SHIELD was afraid of Tony bet he could take care of it on his own.

Ok maybe that was being arrogant. Obviously SHIELD had a reason for putting this team together. Hell if they were willing to put someone in that was likely to mess everything up then it had to be something huge- Now that Tony thought about it. It kind of scared him in a way. All this time at making world peace and even though he didn't know what it was or who it was. They were going to fight that peace Tony worked so hard to strive for.

Was Tony just being paranoid? Well, no he shouldn't be…

By now Tony was at his fifth cup and was beginning to feel very tired. Jeez, Tony was already starting to get drunk, well he wasn't sober that was for sure.

"Sir, might I suggest you get some rest it's awfully late" advised his computer J.A.R.V.I.S.

"That sounds like a good idea J.A.R.V.I.S; I haven't had some sleep in a while…" realised Tony as he placed the cup on the counter and dragged himself to the bedroom. Tony dramatically slumped on the bed not even bothering to tuck under the bedcovers. If he woke up feeling ill that was his problem. Tony didn't care; he just wanted a nice rest to swipe him out of this cruel world. "Stupid SHIELD, Avengers, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Nick Fury, Pepper. Stupid dad for joining SHIELD and leaving me all… alone…"

Tony was fucking miserable. He shut his eyes.

"Tony, Tony wake up your pants they're on fire!" Tony grumbled at a new voice echoing in his mind. It didn't sound like J.A.R.V.I.S. Wait… his pants on- Tony snapped his eyes open finding that a pair of eyes was staring down at him. Water was splashed on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Tony, almost jumping out of his skin and slamming his head against the headboard of the bed. It turned out more than one pair were staring down at him and Bruce and Clint threw their heads back laughing. "You should've seen your face!" Clint exclaimed still chuckling as he spoke. "You were right that was so worth it!" said Bruce trying to calm himself down.

Hulk and Hawkeye, what could he say? They were a great bunch.

"Ha, ha very funny guys…" Tony formed a scowl on his face, as he replied sarcastically.

"You know Tony if you keep making that face, it will be stuck like that forever" says Clint, when his laughter stops.

"Good because then I'll have you to blame. How did you guys get in here anyway and where is Trash, thunder dude and captain 'oh I'm so perfect'?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S let us in, and the others are waiting downstairs for you." Bruce rolls his eyes at Tony's comments.

"J.A.R.V.I.S what did we say about letting in people I don't like?"

"Nothing sir," J.A.R.V.I.S speaks the truth.

Clint ruffs up Tony's hair a bit, "Admit it Tony, you love us."

"Please, in your dreams Robin Hood." Tony says as he pushes Clint's hand out of his hair and gets up stumbling a bit.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Bruce says bluntly.

"No, I haven't…" Tony quickly grabs a shirt from the wardrobe and a pair of jeans, he'd shower later he told himself. It was probably a good idea to brush his teeth though and put some deodorant on for the meantime.

"Don't lie to us Tony, I can tell from that breath of yours and the fact that there's a bottle of scotch on the counter down stairs."

"Dammit!" Tony mumbled.

"Okay, yeah I've been drinking. Why should you care?" Tony retorted rudely.

"Tony, you're drinking way too much, it's not good for your health or age." Replies Bruce.

"I maybe the youngest Avenger but that doesn't mean I'm a kid Bruce. How much I drink isn't any of your business either."

All of a sudden Clint seemed to get angry and he was really trying to resist himself from punching Tony threw the wall.

"What's the matter Clint, cat got your tongue? Did I piss you off?"

It seriously looked like Clint was about to march up and beat some sense into him but then he stopped himself.

"That's enough Tony, get dressed will you and before you do that brush your teeth and have a shower. We'll meet you downstairs." Ordered Bruce before Clint and he walked out and funny enough he did all those things in the exact order Bruce said.

Tony should really keep his mouth freaking shut. Bruce was probably the closest to Tony out of all the Avengers, heck he looked up to the guy and his work was just fantastic. Tony wasn't even kidding when he dreamt of him and Bruce working together. If Tony kept this attitude up the chances of that happening were zero fucking per cent.

When he was done, Tony went down the stairs only to find everyone patiently waiting around for him. "Aw, you all waited for me I didn't know you guys cared so much…" Natasha rolled her eyes at him. When Tony stepped off the finally bit of the stairs he winked at her. "Hello to you to tramp!"

Tony regretted those words the minute they came out. Just when Tony was about to walk past her she snatched his right hand and slowly began to twist it. "Ouch, I'm sorry, I'm sorry let go! Please!" Tony cried in pain. "Since you asked so nicely," Natasha let go of his hand violently while giving him a fake sweet smile.

Tony rubbed at his sore wrist trying to ease the pain. "Bitch…" Tony muttered very quietly so she couldn't hear.

"Why don't I do that?" Pepper walks in half smiling.

"Because you love me too much," Tony tries to go for a hug but Pepper just shakes her head.

Tony's arms fall down beside him, he frowns with disappointment.

Tony sighs and scratches the back of his neck, "Ok, is there a reason why you guys are here?"

"There was an incident at SHIELD last night, Loki escaped and stole the cosmic cube" says Natasha.

"Wait that same dude who threatened war against us?"

"Yes my half-brother, Loki" Tony spins around to see Thor and The Captain standing next to each other. "Oh hey goldilocks I didn't notice you there!"

"Quiet Stark, watch your mouth" warns Steven, even though that comment was directed at Thor.

"Calm it soldier, I'm kidding."

"This is no time for jokes Stark, pay attention. We came here to warn you since you refuse to stay around at SHIELD's you might want to put your defences up."

"Don't worry captain spunky; I'll be sure to be extra careful. But seriously if that's all it was, was it necessary for all of you to come here. I have a cell phone you know."

"J.A.R.V.I.S, do what cranky pants just said!" Tony demanded.

"Already on it sir" the computer replied. Steve a little annoyed at the computer not correcting Tony.

"Can you stop with the nicknames Tony?" Clint asks but it came out more as a command.

"Sorry." Tony apologises but really there was no meaning behind it. It was just too much fun making fun of them.

"We should all get back to SHIELD we have a lot of training ahead of us." Natasha suggests.

"Wait, training for what?" asks Tony.

"You really think Loki is going to take the cube and leave? Of course not, he wants the power from it. Also according to Thor he has plans on taking over Earth. In short, we have a lot of shit ahead of us." Said Clint, Tony frowns at the information that was just given to him.

"What the hell, why does your brother want to take over Earth?" questions Tony, the annoyance showing very clearly in his voice.

"To be honest we're not really sure yet, but hey Thor has Asgard and Loki takes Earth. He probably thinks it's fair that way." Bruce talks.

Tony sent a glare at Thor and marched up to him, stabbing a finger at his chest. "This is your entire fault!"

Pepper pulls Tony away from Thor as the other Avengers just gape at him in pure shock.

The sadness is obvious on Thor's face but he does not deny what Tony said. "You are right, he is my responsibility, forgive me Stark." Tony straight away feels bad placing all the blame at Thor. But as usual Tony Anthony fucking Stark doesn't shut his mouth when he needs to. "Damn right, it's your responsibility. Earth is in danger because of you and your dumbass brother!"

"That's enough Tony, it's not Thor's fault." Says Steve, with a smile upside down.

"Calm down, Tony I know this isn't easy. That's why the world needs the Avengers, they need you" Pepper said from behind him.

Tony whacks his arm away from Pepper's grip. "Your right, the world needs the Avengers. But they don't need me. Not anymore, people just coming back, trying to disrupt what I fought so hard to gain. I'm tired of fighting for it. Anyway let's face it; I don't fit in with you guys, you're better off without me. Ironman works alone, that's always how it was and should be."

"You're right, we don't need you. We'll manage perfectly fine without you. You're a pain in my ass anyway." Tony lifts his head up not expecting Clint to say that. Not expecting anyone to say that. It pissed him off.

"Sorry, I must be in your way. Do excuse me for being a complete idiot for doing more then you guys could anyway. Tell Loki I said hi for me will you!" Tony is screaming now, he's hoping that he's not crying because he could feel hot tears fill his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of them. "I fucking hope he sends you all straight to fucking hell!"

"What did you just say? I thought you said we'd be better off without you. What's the matter Tony is it really that hard to admit, it's the truth!" Clint runs up to him and pins him up against the wall. "Watch your mouth!"

"Shove off before I stick an arrow up your-." Tony's insult was interrupted when Clint covered his mouth with the front of his hand.

Even if Clint was using his hand to cover Tony's mouth he was still using his other hand to keep him from moving. Tony struggled and tried to get him off but it pathetically failed. Dammit this guy was strong.

"Listen I know it sucks to have everything you've worked for be almost an entire waste of time. But we have to face the real world there will be enemies, going against you. They'll have their allies and you need yours. Yeah ironman worked alone. But who said he had to? You, well that isn't good enough, you'll find having more than one superhero will come to the world's advantage. Now are you going to continue feeling sorry for yourself, or are you going to suit up and kick some Norse God ass, including anyone that stands with him? Didn't mean that to you Thor," Clint is smirking at Tony, already knowing the answer Tony was likely to give. Finally, Clint loosens his hold on Tony so he's able to push him away. Tony gives up.

"I'll meet you guys at SHIELD in a minute; just go ahead without me for now, if you don't mind." Tony already knows he's crying.

The Avengers nod in understanding and leave Tony so does Pepper but she didn't leave the house.

He sighed; he needed a drink right now.

Half an hour went by and Tony didn't even know what he was drinking anymore.

Tony later was lying on the couch, asleep. He was dreaming about the day when he was just a child. He found out that his parents died in a plane crash. He was reminded, when he was just a child screaming and crying because they left him all alone. They promised to come back to be with him more often. They never did come back. They lied.

"Tony, wake up SHIELD are calling for you." That was Pepper talking.

Tony's eyes flutter open to see Pepper smiling at him and gently stroking his hair.

"Shit, how late am I?" Tony is not fully conscience yet.

"About an hour, you might want to get going they're all training with each other at the moment."

"The Avengers are training?"

"Mm, that's why they came over earlier."

"I still don't get why they all had to come and get me."

"Well maybe they just wanted to. Now get up."

Tony nods and lifts himself up from the couch, Tony jogs down the stairs that led to the basement.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, activate Mark seven ironman armour."

* * *

Tony was flying through New York City, he loved it. Especially at night since it just made his armour look cooler but it wasn't night time just yet, which sucked for him but whatever he still looked cool. He shot past building and building waving a hand to the citizens that noticed him fly by. He was then reminded why he became ironman in the first place. To protect these people, sure Tony tried his best to attain world peace but he was just going to have to accept that some people in life didn't want peace. They wanted power, destruction.

In Loki's case he wanted power over Earth; maybe it was to prove to his brother that he was equal to him or something. Tony shook his head inside his armour. The problem between Thor and Loki was just too complicated. Tony didn't have any siblings, sure he was rich and all but the guy didn't own the whole world. He didn't understand what it was like to be king, a prince or a demi-god.

"Ironman, look out!" someone yells.

What?

Suddenly he was pulled backwards, some kind of wire wrapped around his armour, he struggled and couldn't move. Then he felt himself being forced down to the ground. He tried to use his armour to blast out of the hold but it didn't work. He smashed down on a car and grunted in pain as he rolled off landing on the hard pavement.

The wire finally let go of him and he noticed that at the end of it and arrow pointed out.

Wait a minute; he'd seen this before…

"Come on Stark I thought you could do better than that." Ironman lifted his head only to find that Hawkeye was the one that brought him down like that!

Was this a part of the training session? Tony doubted it, there was no way SHIELD would risk people's lives like that.

"Hawkeye, what the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you do that, are you still mad about this morning, look I'm sorry-!"

"You idiot I don't care what happened this morning, let's just say I'm not myself. Oh and neither is Hulk."

Oh, no…

Ironman dared to turn around and see that the Hulk was walking up to him ready to smash something into pieces. He quickly turned back to Hawkeye, "Listen, Hawkeye I don't know what is up with you or the Hulk. But you have to stop this now, people are going to get hurt, why are you doing this!"

Hawkeye didn't say anything but instead aimed an arrow at his armour. Just when Ironman was about to shoot up, a large green hand grabbed him and griped with inhumanly strength. "Guys stop this; I don't want to fight you!" Ironman thrashed about as hard as he could but if he couldn't even get out of Hawkeye's hold, what were the chances of getting out of Hulk's?

"Well you won't have to, not for long anyway." Hawkeye shoots an arrow right at his armour, the arrow stops going through just as it's about to hit his chest. Ironman surprisingly felt an electrical fuse travel around the armour shocking Tony's body with immense pain. He let out a scream before the hulk decided to drop him and leave him on the ground thinking he was unconscious, possibly dead.

"Sir, are you alright I am afraid I was not able to put up shield defences while the Hulk held you like that."

He spoke quietly to J.A.R.V.I.S "Did you scan Hawkeye, can you tell what's going on with him?"

"Negative sir, I could not detect anything." Tony sighed. Did this mean that they turned against him on purpose, no it couldn't be! Hawkeye did say he wasn't himself so then what the hell could cause him and Hulk to do this?

After Ironman took a couple of breaths and lay still till he finally got the strength to get back up.

"Hey you guys don't forget that I'm not done with you!" Tony spins around and shoots at Hawkeye, then Tony flew up in the air directing his blasts at the Hulk. Tony didn't want to do this, but right now he had no choice, these guys meant serious business.

Hawkeye went down, completely caught off guard, and so was the Hulk but he just got his senses back and began to roar at Tony. "Sorry dudes but it's either be Hulk smash or shoot your asses down. I choose the second one."

"Tony, are you alright!" Natasha had connected through Tony's suit. He looked at the ground to see her shooting her guns at Hawkeye.

Ironman landed beside her, "You're on my side right?" he asks.

"Idiot, what does it look like?"

"What's up with Clint, and Hulk? Are they traitors?"

"They've been taken over by Loki, their minds."

Okay, that made sense, well kind of.

"I'll take care of Hawkeye, you distract Hulk! At least until Captain America and Thor get here," Orders Natasha, Tony nods he thinks of ways he could keep the Hulk's attention. He had an idea; Tony goes a bit higher up in the air and starts to fly around the Hulk's head, confusing The Hulk. "I'm over here, no wait I'm over here!" Tony was laughing his head off; this was just too much fun, he went around faster. The Hulk was starting to get angrier then he was before. Ah well maybe Bruce will forgive him later. The Hulk brought up his arm and whacked Tony through a building. Tony groaned with agony. Okay may be not.

Tony opened his eyes only to see that the Hulk's giant fist was going to pound him through the city. Ironman pushed himself up and started shooting bullets at the Hulk. That wasn't enough to stop him though, "J.A.R.V.I.S, put the shields up."

"Shields offline sir, you've used to much power-" Tony's eyes widened "I don't care put them online!" When Ironman was distracted The Hulk managed to grab his arm and chuck him to the ground.

"Shit, my armour can't take much more damage…"

His vision was beginning to get blurry, and his whole body was shaking. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Ironman turned his heard and he watched everything happen in slow motion. A mother was running, carrying her child, she fell to the ground and Hulk looked like he was going to-

"NO!" reacting on instinct ironman got in-between the Hulk and woman, the Hulk was going to kill her. The hulk smashed at him, ironman broke through the ground and he swore he started to taste his own blood in his mouth. The Hulk quickly wrapped his hand around Tony and picked him up from the ground. He slowly began to feel his body getting crushed. "Hulk stop this, you're not a monster. Get control, don't let that dumbass control you, you're better than this!" Tony felt like he was losing his oxygen. "Please… Bruce…" just when he was about to lose conscience the hulk began to roar. Tony opened his eyes, he was fighting, and Hulk was fighting for control. Tony grinned to himself. He felt the Hulk let go of him. He was falling, falling, and then he was caught.

"I've got you, you did well Stark." That was the captain's voice.

"Thanks, would it have killed you to get here earlier?"

"Actually, yes Thor and I were fighting Loki but he disappeared all of a sudden. Thor is dealing with the Hulk now."

Tony opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to see the captain was carrying him almost bridal style. How embarrassing, this was so going to make it at the front of tomorrow's newspaper.

"Steve…"

"Hmm, what is it Tony?"

"I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier; I shouldn't have spoken to you guys like that."

"It's… okay, Tony"

"Steve, can I join the Avengers?"

"You are already apart of the Avengers. Clint suggested we call you 'Baby Avengy'."

"Oh no is that supposed to get back at for what happened earlier, that is the worst nickname ever!"

"Clint said he knew that's what you would say, that's why he picked it."

"I swear when Clint regains control of his mind I am going to kick him up the-!"

He froze, his body finally reacting to the shit he's just been through with the Hulk.

"Tony… Tony what's wrong, you awake?" There was panic in the Captain's voice.

The last thing Tony heard was the captain screaming his name before he blanked out.

* * *

Tony groaned when he saw the sunlight being flashed right in the freaking face.

"Morning sir, I thought you would like a bit of sunlight to wake up to, it's a lovely day outside."

"Well I won't be able to like it if it's burning my freaking eyes out J.A.R.V.I.S"

Jeez, Tony felt like utter shit. How long had it been since he passed out? All he could remember was the captain, Hawkeye losing control, the Hulk-

His eyes fully open.

**HOLY SHIT!**

Tony scrambled out of bed, rushing out of the room and down the stairs. Where were the others, did they leave? He grabbed his phone to check the date.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, how long have I been-?"

"Two days sir, you have been unconscious. Shall I contact SHIELD sir, to let them know you're awake?"

"No, that's alright J.A.R.V.I.S, how's the ironman armour?"

"Destroyed sir, all of your armour is destroyed."

"Wait all of them- goddammit! Ugh, I need a drink."

That seemed to be the solution for everything when Tony was in a desperate state.

Once again Tony Stark was back to drinking scotch. Oh how sad…

Suddenly, Tony heard a laugh, one that Tony did not like the sound of. At all!

"J.A.R.V.I.S was that you by any chance…."

Tony gulped; there was no answer, "J.A.R.V.I.S? This isn't funny… who's there?"

"So, this is the famous Tony Stark I've heard so much about, to be honest you aren't what I expected…"

Tony almost dropped his drink when he saw a man with black hair and green eyes come out of the shadows. He was wearing; gold and green armour and held a staff in his right hand. He had the devil's smirk on his face. Okay, don't creep out Tony, you're a man in his twenties, do not freak out about having a stranger in your house.

"Who are you?" questioned Tony trying to hide the fear in his voice.

That damn smirk grew and it pissed Tony off.

"After everything I've done. You don't recognise me? I feel hurt."

Then it clicked, oh snap-

Since Tony was behind the counter he put his hand under where he held the phone, Loki didn't notice him texting SHIELD. He texted, 'Um, does Loki have green eyes and black gelled hair?'

"That was very brave when you took on both of your comrades. I must say I am impressed. Shame that none of them died though."

That bastard…

"Well you know it's all in the day of a superheroes work, saving people. That's what we do. Kind of like what we did yesterday, like kick your butt."

Tony got a message, 'Yes Tony, why?'

That got to Loki, his smirk immediately faded and his eyes shouted danger. He slowly started to stroll up to Tony like a predator going for its prey.

"That was luck, you haven't seen anything yet, no one will be able to stand in my way."

"You sure about that…?"

"What have I to fear?"

"Let's do a headcount, a super soldier, the demi-god, a couple of master assassins and there's me and you managed to piss off every single one of us. The Avengers, that's what we call ourselves, earth's mightiest heroes type thing." Tony says as he takes a drink.

"I have an army…"

Tony takes the glass of alcohol and walks around the counter, "We have a Hulk, yeah" Tony chuckles.

The mobile rings, he knows who it is, he answers the call. "Say hello to Loki SHIELD"

There's a pause, a silence…

"TONY, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" He hears Colson screaming over the phone. Tony forgot something, but then it came to him. He didn't have any more ironman suits, and SHIELD knew that.

Tony drops the drink. It tumbles down the floor, the liquid spills free. He looked up to see that Loki was now right in front of him leaving no personal space. Tony walks back to get some till he bumps into the counter.

Loki can now see Tony is afraid, and he enjoys every bit of the fear that radiates from him.

Calm down, Tony… breathe, just breathe… act cool…

Loki laughs and then moves forward slightly, "Oh this is just great, look at you. Without your armour you've finally realised how vulnerable you really are. It seems that you are not only the youngest Avenger, but you are also the weakest." Loki traces his fingers over the arc reactor sticking out of Tony's chest. Tony flinched slightly at the touch, what was he going to do? Kill him? He might as well take the opportunity, J.A.R.V.I.S wasn't responding to his calls, the avengers weren't here, Pepper wasn't here (thank god for that!) it was just him and Loki. He was alone. Tony hated being reminded how weak he really was without his armour. God he hated it so much!

"You destroyed all my armour didn't you?" It wasn't much of a question.

"So what if I did?"

That bastard…. Tony punched him in the gut, which took Loki by surprise and he tumbled back slightly clenching his teeth. Tony ran past him, he was still holding on to the phone. "Guys a little backup here would be nice, he's going to kill me!"

"Tony, don't worry we're sending the other Avengers just-." Suddenly Tony is grabbed from behind and the phone is snatched from his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, otherwise you're going to be one short of an Avenger." Loki has his arm around Tony waist as he hissed the words through the phone.

"What do you want Loki?" It's Colson talking.

"What you took from me."

Tony knows what they were talking about, that cube thing. SHIELD must've taken it back from him, "Guys don't listen to him-." Tony tried to warn them but Loki put his hand on his mouth to prevent him from speaking any further.

"How should we give it to you?"

"Over here, at the Stark mansion. I want the man that's talking to me on the phone to give it to me. Alone, if anyone else comes here I'll know and I'll break Ironman's neck. Understand?"

"Why do you have to do this, why not just come in over at SHIELD's like you did last time and take it yourself?" Colson asks and he was probably trying to buy some time and save Tony's neck.

"Ah, well if Thor told you about me you should know I have different ways of getting what I want. If you'll do as I say no one has to get killed, for now."

Tony elbows Loki in the chest and tries to break free, "You bastard, let go of me!" Tony cries as he fights against Loki.

"Loki, we'll give you what you want, just don't hurt him."

"There is a difference between hurting someone and killing someone, I can't promise you he'll be in great shape, when you arrive. See you soon." Loki chuckles darkly as he begins to crush the phone.

That's it, when this was over he was going to get Steve to help him workout, get stronger.

But hey if Tony was going to meet his death before any of that, he was going to do it with kicking and screaming. So that's what he did. "Stay still or I might just let you go without any broken legs or arms" Loki threatened in his ear.

"Oh how generous of you…" Tony says. Tony kicks him away with the back of his foot and heads for the basement.

Loki appears in front of him furious with Tony and grabs him by the neck. Tony starts kicking his legs around like a rag doll.

"You're going to regret that Tony Stark…"

"What's the matter Loki, can't take the fact a human is standing up to you?"

Loki snarls, still holding on to his neck "Tell me why I shouldn't throw you out of this window right now?"

Come on Tony just stall him till Colson gets here.

"Well if you do, that wouldn't be any fun would it? I'll be unconscious and you can't really get back at me now can you? Heck I might even die and that'll be breaking the promise you made."

Loki smirks once more in amusement, "You are unusual compared to the others Stark, and I never promised that I wouldn't kill you but your right that just wouldn't be any fun now would it. You should really learn to keep your mouth shut. "

"Hey, it's what I don't do best…"

The next thing Tony knew he was flung on to the couch, Tony winces when it feels like the wind was knocked out of him. Just when Tony is about to push himself up, he sees Loki looming over him, he was getting dangerously close. "Wait what are you doing!" shouts Tony, "I'm sure you've put girls in this position to Stark, I think you know where this is going." Loki glides his hand up Tony's shirt and moves up to his ear biting it softly. "What if Colson turns up you're not going to let him see us like this are you?"

"So, many questions Stark and you think they'll help you in this situation…" Tony starts to resist Loki's touches, "Stop…" Tony begs, as he tries to push Loki off him. Of course Loki doesn't listen to him.

Loki proceeds to Tony's neck and swiftly licks it; Tony whimpers in response, he can feel Loki smiling against him. "Let's give SHIELD a message shall we?" Loki stops licking his neck, Tony sighs in relief but then the question comes to him,

What did Loki mean by giving them a message?

Unexpectedly, Loki starts to sink his teeth into the side of Tony's neck; he bites down hard close to breaking the skin. Tony screams at the contact, now Tony was really trying to force Loki to get off him. That hurt so fucking much, Tony could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "Stop it, get off me!" yells Tony in desperation.

**WHERE THE FUCK WERE SHIELD WHAT WAS TAKING THEM SO LONG!**

Tony was crying by now, there was nothing he could do. No one was going to save him. Not even Colson. He was all alone…

Loki is no longer biting him, "There's no need to cry, and the less you struggle the quicker we'll be done with this." Loki starts to kiss away the tears, Tony could feel his cold breath against him as Loki moves to bite his lips, and it wasn't as hard as when he bit his neck.

Tony remains to whimper, yelping whenever Loki touched somewhere uncalled for. Tony was breathing heavily when he knew what Loki's next move was. Tony's whole body goes numb when Loki starts to unzip Tony's trousers.

Oh Dear God, anything but that…

"No, no, not that…" Tony began to huff when Loki dug his hand under Tony's pants. Tony shivers under his cold touch.

For some ungodly known reason Tony cries out to the Avengers, even though there was no chance they were coming. No chance they would hear his calls… he still hung on to that last bit of hope that someone would save him.

"Please someone, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor… anybody!"

Loki snarls at him, and roughly slams his mouth on to Tony's to shut him up. Tony gasps into his mouth and sifts his head around so Loki can no longer kiss him.

Loki cups his chin and holds it in place so he could stop moving. "Face it Stark, no one can save you now and especially not the Avengers."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" That voice sounded a lot like the Captain's… both Tony and Loki snap there head around to see Steve, and Clint standing there in a fighting stance. When did they get in without them both noticing?

Suddenly Tony gained the strength to fight off Loki, Tony manages to knee him in the crouch, Loki loses his hold on Tony and moves back grunting. Tony takes the opportunity to roll off the couch.

What a great time they chose to show up, when Loki is in the middle of harassing Tony. So many embarrassing moments to be caught in, could this week get any worse?

"I got him," says Clint as he targets an arrow at Loki, the second he lets go of the arrow Loki teleports. No one sees where he went. As Tony stumbles up to his feet he quickly zips his trousers back up, but does it when no one seemed to notice.

Hawkeye and Captain America rush up to him, it looked like Tony was about to faint. "You alright there buddy?" Steve asks, most likely a stupid question.

"Sure, I mean it's not like a Norse God just attempted to rape me or anything. I'm completely fine."

"Sorry we couldn't come earlier, let's just say he kept us preoccupied." Clint sets down his bow and let Tony put an arm around him to keep his balance.

"There, don't worry Tony you're going to be alright, I swear when I find that freak I'm going to shove an arrow up his-."

"Clint, language!" scolded Steve, as he went to pick up Hawkeye's bow from the ground. "You might want to keep hold of this Clint; you never know when Loki is going to show up again."

"Steve…" Tony started.

"Yeah, Tony what is it?"

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?"

Hawkeye and Steve lifted their heads, to see Loki, many Loki's surrounding them. One snuck up behind Hawkeye and threw him to the wall. Steve tossed Clint's bow in the direction he was thrown. "Clint you have to get Tony out of here, I'll take care of this. Thor and the others should be here soon." Clint caught the bow, got up and started firing at the hundreds of Loki's that crowded the room. "On it Cap!" Clint jumps over the couch and takes Tony's hand; they both start running towards the door.

Steve eventually found the real Loki and started throwing punches and kicks at him. Loki used his staff to block most of the attacks.

"You really think you're strong enough to fight me?" challenges Loki, as he whacks Steve in the gut sending him to fly across the room.

Tony whips his head around and sees this, without even thinking he lets go of Clint's hand and starts to run to the captain, "No, Tony get back here!" demands Clint because he knows Tony will just get in a lot of trouble. It was too late though. Loki seized Tony's throat and lifted him from the ground, "It was fun while it lasted Stark, I hope this isn't our last encounter." That was when Loki chucked him through the window, causing the glass to shatter into pieces.

The guy really needed to learn to stop grabbing people and throwing them. It was getting on Tony's nerves.

Meanwhile,** TONY WAS FALLING TO HIS DEATH!**

"Uh guys a little help here!" screamed Tony, as he continued to fall.

Tony closed his eyes awaiting his doom.

Then the Hulk caught him, Tony opened his eyes with amazement.

"Hey buddy, it's been a while. You saved me!"

"Hulk saves puny metal man!"

"Uh, thanks big guy but I'm not exactly metal- hey what did you just call me!"

Tony turns his attention to his mansion only to have an explosion going off. Well that can't be good.

"Hulk, you need to put me back where I just fell from, I need to check if they're okay."

The Hulk seemed to have understood what Tony needed to do; the Hulk does what Tony told him to. Tony staggers in from the window, coughing because of the fire that was now burning the place to death. Okay it was either Clint shot another one of his explosive arrows or Loki learnt some kind of fire power. "Hawkeye, Captain, can you hear me? Where are you guys!"

That's when he heard thunder, "Thor, down here!" he calls to him, and he catches Thor flying to him. "Ironman, are you alright? What has my brother done to you?"

"That doesn't matter right now; we need to find Steve and Clint fast. They're not responding to me. I think they're unconscious." Thor flew in the mansion from the window and landed next to Tony.

"If it helps I already found Hawkeye for you gentlemen!" Tony and Thor turn their heads to find Natasha having Clint hang on to her and dragging him towards them. "Black widow, I thought I'd never see you again!" exclaimed Tony, "Well, you can't get rid of me that easily Stark."

Tony began to hear someone coughing their lungs out but it wasn't, Thor, Natasha or Clint it was Steve emerging from the flames. He was limping. "Rogers, you're alive!" laughed Thor as he went to his aid and allowed Steve to put an arm around him to get some support.

Well that wasn't so hard.

"Where's Loki?" Tony looks around.

"He disappeared again." Steve said.

"Thor must have scared him away; you think he'll be back?"

"Unfortunately, knowing my brother he will most likely return."

Eventually they all got out of Stark's place and were greeted by SHIELD outside.

"Thanks guys I would have been toast if you didn't come save me!"

"Well, maybe if you came over to train with us earlier you wouldn't have been in that mess!" Clint soon built of the stamina to now walk on his own and talk.

"Hey, it wouldn't have made any difference because I wasn't the one being mined controlled now was I?"

Not to Tony's surprise Clint and Tony's conversation got out of hand and soon enough everyone was arguing with each other. Tony chuckled to himself.

He was glad to know that he was not alone.

* * *

**A/N After editing: Ok guys i just edited this chapter, and i fixed any spelling errors i noticed so you lot should be ok for now. Anyway while i was reading through it i noticed the ending seems rushed as hell. I forgot about Colson and Pepper and didn't give the Avengers enough screen time. Well most of them anyway. Also depending on the feedback i get on this i might have it being an on-going story. If i get quite alot of reviews i will consider changing the ending slightly and write another chapter. So if you like this story feel free to story alert it but i also want reviews please, just to see what people think of it and to see if its really worth to continue. Check out my other story 'The God of Mischief' thats also a BoyxBoy fic and its an on-going series. :)**


End file.
